


Lucky Man

by Miss_Romance_Lover



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Romance_Lover/pseuds/Miss_Romance_Lover
Summary: Canon compliant, follows on from Friday's episode





	Lucky Man

**Author's Note:**

> There's been lots of discussion on the latest scenes - I didn't think it was too bad, compared to how their rows used to go! But they were both a bit wrong in places. This is a little angsty with cheesy fluff at the end.

"Jimmy's chucked Nicola out," Robert announced as he arrived home. Aaron had been distant and subdued since he had caught him throwing away the surrogacy stuff the night before, but now he turned to look at him.

"Seriously? Bit over the top, isn't it?"

"Well, it turns out Nicola was the one who stitched us up. Graham told her to transfer all our assets to his new business or he'd get her arrested."

Aaron let out a long breath. "The double-crossing cow."

"Yeah."

"And I put all the blame on you. I'm sorry, Robert."

"It's...look, it's still down to me that we don't have the money we need." He sat down, staring into his lap. His husband took a seat next to him, as close as he could get so as to make it clear he wasn't angry any more.

"We're no worse off than we were before this started, okay? And if we're analysing this properly, I knew all about your plans and I didn't try and stop you in the end, did I?"

Robert looked at him now. "So you're not divorcing me, then?"

"Shut up, you muppet. Wait, Jimmy's talking about that too, is he?"

Nodding, Robert leaned back against the cushions. "Don't know if he means it, but even if he doesn't...it's quite a blow, isn't it. Not that Nicola doesn't deserve a bit of worry after what she did to us. Still, if you'd said that to me..."

"I wouldn't have done, you know that."

"But I know you're sick of all my scheming."

"Yes, because you never seem to learn from the last plan. It always goes wrong. I just want you to get the message but it doesn't mean I'll ever stop loving you."

"I get it. It does hurt though, hearing you say I did it all for myself, for my own happiness. After all this time how can you not know it's all for you?"

"Robert," Aaron sighed. "I know you weren't being selfish, I do know that. But when you stood there and told me this Home Farm plan was worth the risk because of how much I wanted a baby, all I could think was that maybe you never really wanted it for yourself."

"Aaron...I never meant it like that. Of course I want it too. I was just trying to make you understand why I did all this."

"But I never asked you to do it. I made one comment about how expensive surrogacy would be and the next thing I knew you and Nicola were plotting away!"

"Alright, so I got carried away. You weren't exactly complaining when it looked like things were going our way."

"So maybe I got carried away too; I couldn't help it. That's why I took it out on you yesterday. I saw all that paperwork we left in the bedroom and I got upset."

"I'm sorry," Robert pulled Aaron closer, his arms around him. "I fished all that stuff out of the bin when you went to bed. We are going to do this, I promise you."

"You can promise me no more scams as well, alright? Because if you didn't work out what I meant when I said "too big a price to pay", I was talking about losing you. You thought that going to prison was a risk worth taking to make me happy? You need to change your mind-set, Robert. I want a child with you but I want you here with me, guaranteed, before we even go there." 

Transfixed by the conviction in Aaron's words, Robert nodded. "I promise, no more. You won't lose me."

"I'd better not. And I promise I'll start appreciating you more. I know all that stuff with Billy only happened because you wanted to protect me, and I was just burying my head in the hand. But I did say I'm going to get myself sorted, didn't I."

Robert pressed a kiss into his husband's hair. Aaron let himself sink into it before sitting up. “It's Jimmy that's lost out most here though, isn't it?" he said quietly. "I know Joe and Graham cheated you out of the business, I'm not dismissing what they've done to you. But we're in the same situation money-wise as we were last week. Nicola's cheated her own husband out of his family business. I know you would never do that to me. If it had been the scrapyard and you'd had to make that choice, you wouldn't have done it."

"No, I wouldn't have," Robert agreed. "Jimmy may be an idiot most of the time but he deserved better than that from Nicola."

"So we're lucky really, aren't we."

Robert thought about Nicola, about what she was on the verge of losing because she had put herself before her husband and, by extension, their family. It was something he couldn't identify with - not any more. If it came to a choice between himself and Aaron's happiness, Aaron would win every time. 

Looking after number one hadn't made him feel any happier, or lucky in any way. It was only when he'd fallen in love with Aaron, when someone else became more important in his life than himself, that he felt like a lucky man.

"Yeah," he replied. "We are."


End file.
